Margaret Thompson in Season 3
take off in Cape May. ("Resolution")]] *''"I did what I thought was right and wound up here. How did that happen?"'' ("Ging Gang Goolie") Margaret Thompson remains a major character in the third season. This article details her actions in each episode of the season. Resolution Nucky and Margaret plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including the volatile Sicilian gangster Gyp Rosetti. In the morning, Margaret marshals her staff to prepare for the party at her house. Teddy overhears a radio story about aviatrix Carrie Duncan and Margaret excitedly tells him that Duncan will soon be the first person to fly across the continent. The house footman, Phillip, makes a sexist comment about Duncan and Margaret chastises him. In the afternoon, Margaret tours Saint Theresa's Hospital to see what her funding has achieved. She is shocked when a woman miscarries right in front of her, to the disinterest of most of the hospital's staff. She later approaches a younger physician, Dr. Douglas Mason, about the incident and he tells her that the hospital could prevent such deaths with better public health programs. and Margaret preside over their lavish Egyptian-themed New Year's Eve party.]]The party is a huge success. The guests are delighted with the themed design and compliment Nucky for it, who redirects it to Margaret. Nucky has Eddie Cantor bring Billie Kent with him to provide musical entertainment for the crowd. They pull him up for a dance, comparing him to King Tutankhamen. Margaret laughs as she watches them. Margaret also discusses Duncan's flight with her neighbor, Cornelia Predock, wondering about how free she must feel alone, in the air. Owen interrupts to say that the bar is low on champagne and Margaret says that it will be re-stocked. Owen then observes that it is already 1923 in their home country, Ireland, but she cuts him by sarcastically telling Owen to give Margaret's best to Katy. Margaret then turns back and goes to salute the medical director of Saint Theresa's, Dr. Robert Landau, and his wife. Margaret reminds Landau of the miscarriage and proposes a women's health education program for the hospital. He is offended at the implication that the hospital was negligent and Margaret tries to excuse herself. Nucky intervenes and says that they shouldn't be talking shop, then introduces Eddie Kessler who is posing as archaeologist Howard Carter to deliver a chest full of valuable jewelry to the guests as party gifts. Rosetti has a discussion with Nucky just before the clock strikes twelve and storms out of the kitchen when they were meeting with the other gangsters. On his way to the door he happens upon Margaret and gives her his dog, saying that it is a gift for her children, while Nucky and Owen watch closely. Nucky and Margaret say goodbye to their guests and Nucky then berates her for taking on another cause. She counters that she does everything he wants and lets him come and go home as he pleases; their marriage has been a farce ever since she gave the road appropriations money to the Church. Teddy interrupts the fight to ask if it is the New Year yet and they pretend to be a couple again. Nucky then hands Margaret some cash to give as an extra to the service and returns to sleep in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. As he exits, Margaret reminds him that he is to receive the Order of Saint Gregory the Great from Bishop Norman at Saint Finbar's Church on January 9, but Nucky is not interested. Margaret is unable to sleep. She picks the newspaper and looks the news about Duncan again. She then goes to Cape May, arriving at dawn just as Duncan takes off and passes over her. Spaghetti and Coffee Margaret has breakfast at her home with her friend and neighbor, Cornelia Predock. She confides in Cornelia about witnessing the miscarriage at the hospital and what Dr. Douglas Mason told her about the cause; an Escherichia coli infection from raw milk. Cornelia is set to drive Margaret to the hospital when Owen Sleater arrives. Cornelia is thrilled that he remembers her from the New Year's Eve party but excuses herself to give them privacy. Owen delivers Margaret's household expenses from Nucky and tries to make small talk with her, but she is coldly impassive and asks Owen to remind Nucky about his invitation to receive the St. Gregory's award from the Catholic Church. in St. Theresa's.]]Margaret's visit to the hospital does not go quite as she planned. She finds Edwina Shearer brusque and disinterested in discussing her miscarriage with a stranger. Margaret then goes to see Dr. Mason to ask what he proposes they do about the lack of health education for pregnant women. She finds his manner infuriating and he confounds her with his doubt in her ability to effect change. When Mason finally asks Margaret how she plans to convince Landau, Margaret cryptically answersn that she won't. Margaret is further disappointed when she returns home to news that Nucky will not be accepting the award ceremony invitation, but she tells her maid Prudence that she is confident in changing Nucky's mind. Bone for Tuna Eddie wakes Nucky up from a dream and informs him that Margaret is on the phone. She admonishes Nucky for forgetting their meeting with Father Shocke regarding the St. Gregory's Award ceremony the next day. Margaret is forced to meet the priest alone and manipulates him into guaranteeing her an audience with Bishop Norman. Margaret also visits St. Theresa's Hospital to confirm medical director Robert Landau's attendance at the event. for his services to the Catholic Church.]]Nucky goes home in advance of the award ceremony. He complains to Margaret about being unable to sleep lately but gets no sympathy. When they enter Saint Finbar's Nucky confesses that he doesn't remember the last time he was in church and Margaret reminds him that it was at their wedding. Nucky is troubled by guilt during the award ceremony but Margaret remains unsympathetic. During the reception after the event, Nucky excuses himself quickly before even meeting the bishop. Instead, Margaret uses the private audience with him to force the issue of prenatal care. She claims that it was Dr. Landau's idea and that he has convinced her and Nucky into supporting it. Caught in the trap, Landau has no choice but to confirm Margaret's words. Norman shows his willingness to back the idea, but he reminds Margaret that some 'delicate' issues should be avoided. She assures the bishop that they are mindful of Catholic dogma surrounding pregnancy. Margaret wins over the bishop and a room at Saint Theresa's is assigned for the clinic, whose classes will be taught by Dr. Douglas Mason. Margaret and Mason go to check the place and find that it is currently serving as a storage room and filled with unused equipment, but this does not dampen her enthusiasm. Blue Bell Boy canvasses for participants in her prenatal care class.]] Margaret faces resistance from the nuns of St. Theresa's Hospital to her new prenatal care classes. Sister Agnes goes through a lesson plan redacting "infelicitous" language despite its scientific basis. Margaret and Dr. Douglas Mason try to maintain an understandable lexicon for the sake of the students. Margaret also canvasses the Boardwalk unsuccessfully for potential students and runs into Edwina Shearer. Mrs. Shearer says that she already knows what she needs and declines to attend. When she gets home Margaret reads in the paper that the wreckage of Carrie Duncan's plane has been discovered. You'd Be Surprised Nucky tells Margaret that he is heading out of town on business. She is suspicious of his motives for telling her and worries that she is going to need a bodyguard again. in La Belle Femme.]]Margaret attends the first evening class for her women's health group. The few students in attendance are grateful for the instruction but the hospital's appointed supervisor, Sister Agnes, thinks the classes are not worth continuing to such a small group. In response, Margaret prepares a new batch of fliers and hands them out to disinterested women on the Boardwalk. She also enters La Belle Femme to leave a stack of fliers withher former employer, Isabelle Jeunet, and runs into Nucky who is openly buying a dress for his lover, Billie Kent. Margaret cuts Nucky when he attempts an excuse and hands a flier to Billie before leaving. Back home, Nucky tries to apologize to Margaret for showing "bad form" but she is unforgiving. She also prevents him from seeing her children and he warns her that she needs to consider the practicalities of her situation. At the hospital, Dr. Douglas Mason is called to an emergency and is unable to deliver the next class. Margaret steps in to teach in his place, over the protestations of the nun. Ging Gang Goolie Margaret awakens to the sound of breaking glass to find Teddy waiting at the foot of her bed. He tells her that there is a fire in the greenhouse. Owen Sleater arrives to check the grounds while the service cleans up the debris. Cornelia Predock also comes over from next door to comfort Margaret and fusses about being seen in her nightgown. Owen tells Margaret that there is no sign of whoever lit the fire but that it burned quickly. Owen takes Margaret and Teddy inside to question the boy about what he saw. Teddy says that he was there when the fire started and blames it on a gypsy man. Margaret sends him to bed and Owen flirts with her, saying that it could have been the pooka, an Irish folk legend. They are unaware that Teddy has ignored Margaret and is listening to their conversation from the top of the stairs. The next day Margaret helps Teddy learn his letters but finds him distracted by the debris. She tries to reassure him that the danger has passed and finds that he is fixated on Nucky Thompson's absence. He says that the man would not have started the fire if his father was home. He also asks her if Owen can live with them. brings Teddy back to Margaret after surprising him in her garaje.]]Prudence interrupts Margaret as she reads Margaret Sanger's latest birth control review, announcing Mrs. Predock. Margaret jokes that Cornelia does not realize that Owen does not live at the house and goes to meet her. She finds her with Teddy and Cornelia explains that she caught him in her garage with matches and kerosene. Cornelia says that she hates busy bodies and leaves Margaret to deal with her son, offering a sympathetic ear if she needs one. Margaret questions what Teddy was doing and he again tries to blame a gypsy, but has no satisfactory explanation for the kerosene. Margaret spanks him halfheartedly and sends him to his room. Owen visits Margaret to tell her that he has found and "taken care of" the vagrant who had been breaking into gardens in the area. She is surprised that there was anyone matching Teddy's description and wonders if Owen is lying to calm her down. Later, Nucky calls Margaret from the station to say that he was arrested and has been worried about her. She tells him that they need to talk about the state of their marriage. She then lies to Gareth Murray, the guard Owen has posted at the house, and tells him that Nucky said that he can leave. resume their affair in the greenhouse.]]The next night Margaret is disturbed again by a noise in the greenhouse. She calls Katy looking for Owen, but Katy tells her that Owen is out. Margaret fetches and loads the shotgun from the closet. She goes outside to investigate and finds that it is actually Owen, checking the greenhouse again. She confides that she thought Teddy was responsible for the fires and wonders where she has gone wrong. He reassures her that those questions are best left until morning and makes to leave. She stops him and kisses him. He worries that it is dangerous to re-initiate their affair and she counters that they both know how to keep a secret. She leads him into the greenhouse where they undress between passionate kisses. Sunday Best The Pony The Milkmaid's Lot A Man, A Plan... Two Imposters Margate Sands See also *Margaret Schroeder Season 1 *Margaret Schroeder Season 2 *Season 3 Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Breakdowns